I'm not too good at this
by XxSmilesosweetXx
Summary: Jackson has a question to ask melissa LOl. I'm not too good at summaries


**Pairing: Melissa & Jackson**

**Summary: Jackson has an important question to ask Melissa**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would have been a spin-off or something. Unfortunately I don't.**

**A/N: This is my very first time writing a flight 29 Down fic.**

* * *

**I'm not good too good at this**

He stares expectantly as seconds start to feel like hours.

She can't respond. It's not because she doesn't want to, but because it just feels so surreal.

Deciding that she should say something before he starts to think that she doesn't want this (and god does she want this) she open s her mouth.

Her tongue betrays her and as hard as she tries it doesn't move. Pretty soon she realizes how idiotic she must look staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

The air gets thicker by the second and he can't stand it anymore.

The wind gently blows making the strands of her midnight black hair dance in the air. The light scent of her peach shampoo takes him back to the first time he laid eyes on her.

_*Flashback*_

_He wasn't listening, not really. He caught a few words here and there about student government and field trips, but his head just wasn't there with the principal._

_He only thought about how out of place he was. _

_He didn't belong in that school with a bunch of snot nosed rich kids or in that foster home they put him in. All Cody Jackson needed was to be with his mom again. He didn't care about living in a dump or her drugs; she was the only thing he had left in the world._

_From the bridge connecting two of the school buildings he glanced down at the student lunch area._

_Just when he was sure there was no possibility of their existence he saw one. She looked up at him in amazement and all he could do was smile taking in this miracle. Her hair blowing in the wind was dark as midnight matching her eyes. Her features so defined like nothing he'd ever seen before. Everything about her seemed perfect from her glowing skin to her full lips._

_She quickly looked away after a few seconds. _

_When it was his turn to look away the smile was still on his face. He had surely seen an angel_

_IIIIII_

_He was in awe when she walked up to him. He found her awkwardness to be endearing. Of course he dismissed her offer to show him around the school as politely as he could. He wasn't much of a small talk kind of guy and figured a girl like her would get bored of him quickly._

_It hurt a little to see the disappointed look on her face as she walked away. _

_He went back to reading his book under the oak tree feeling the freshly cut grass sway with the September air._

_IIIII_

_He had to admit he was happy. Despite being stuck in an island eating coconuts everyday it seemed like he had been having a lucky streak. _

_It started the day she came to him and told him they were giving him a chance to go to Palau with the rest of the class. _

_He never understood why someone as pure and sweet as she was would offer him something like this. She actually looked at him as if he were someone worthwhile, he was pretty sure he wasn't._

_And now he found out the girl he had been crushing on for weeks felt the same way towards him. Unfortunately like most lucky moments in his life this had a drawback; she never intended for him to find out through a speaker._

_II_

_He loved the way her face lit up when he said he would call her. With awkward smiles they picked up fire wood hoping that Taylor's plot for revenge hadn't ruined their relationship on the island._

_IIIIIIIIII_

"_Typhoon Melissa, I won't forget that one" he said jokingly as he made his way towards her. In the island he found something he never got back home. She cared about him and became his best friend. He could talk to her and she would listen without judging or nagging. He would never admit it but it made him a little happy when she got jealous of him hanging out with Abby or Taylor. Back home no one ever cared about what he did or who he did it with. Here he had someone actually bothered to get jealous. _

_His whole world came together when she said she would be there for him. He couldn't help but take her in his arms desperately. He never wanted to let go._

_On the ride home his hands became attached to hers. He would squeeze them every so often, and the troubles he might have had to face back home became smaller._

_IIII_

_He only got a couple of weeks of community services for his probation violation. The judge took pity on him after she was told about his time on the island. Now he only had one thing left to do that would convince him that his life wasn't a complete waste._

_II_

_He sat there under the Oak tree with his book. The last pink leaf falling on his head signaling the end of fall caused him to look up. _

_There she was a little less awkward but just as beautiful as the first time they met._

"_So how did it go?" she asked softly with the usual angelic smile on her face._

"_Not too bad" he said standing up to face her._

_She gently stepped closer to him leaning forward. He felt her breath against his lips torturing him. She reached her hand up removing the leaf that had fallen on his head._

_She waved it around in front of his face with a small laugh._

_He couldn't take it anymore._

"_I'm not too good at this…but do you maybe …want to go out sometime?" _

_*End of flashback*_

It's been almost three minutes and she still doesn't say anything.

He figures she must have changed her mind. Now that she is stronger and confident she is more appealing to other boys and has more options.

She is still in shock and still struggling to get the words out.

He shakes his head and walks away.

Suddenly the feeling comes back to her mouth and she blurts out "YES!"

He quickly turns around and she continues"Yes Cody Jackson, I would love to go out with you"

He runs back up to her and quickly presses his lips against hers

afraid that if he doesn't soon

she'll run away before he gets the chance.

After a few seconds it turns into something more passionate and less rushed. They can feel the stares as their tongues duel, but they've been waiting too long for this to let it bother them.

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted to write something for Flight 29 down.**

**Thanks so much for reading =)**

**And please leave a review if you can ;-)**


End file.
